Rebirth
by RebbieChan
Summary: Sequel to Sleeping Images. Robin has followed Amon into the afterlife, now she must travel through purgatory and heaven to get him back!
1. The Bedchamber

**Yeah, i know this chap. is short but the rest won't be this short. I think i sunburned my eyes at work today...they really hurt and since every other part of me is badly burnt that's what i'm assumeing. I got lost coming home from the library! Not really i just missed my turn becuse this jerk wouldn't let me get into his lane. whatever. i've had an eventful day.**

* * *

Rebirth:

**Chapter One:**

**The Bedchamber**

Colorful flames pulled at Robin's sides. All around her they jostled, trying to suck her in from every direction. _What is this?_ She wondered. _This wasn't where Amon was!_ Where was the pure white space? Where was her mother? Where was he?

She took a step forward and instantly the forces pulling on her vanished._ What did I-?_ Robin looked down to see that she had stepped into a pool of water. In her reflection she stood with her arms out on either side of her, parting a waterfall. All of a sudden she noticed it's roar and the water on her hands.

Robin drew herself away from the waterfall, traveling further into the pool. This time, she made sure of her surroundings…_What surroundings?_ Behind her was the giant waterfall, scaling up further than she could see and spanning so far out on either side that it left her view that way too. Somewhere far in front of her was a bright light, but it's light barely reached way out here. It was hard to see much of anything else.

"Amon?" Her voice echoed around the empty space. She shivered.

This was not the same place Maria and Amon went to, but why would she send Robin someplace different. _She was trying to get Amon to stay here, she's not helping us._ For some reason her mother didn't want her to bring Amon back with her. _That's not going to stop me!_

Starting forward again, she found that the pool wasn't very large. Soon she was walking on some sort of hard stone floor. Robin glanced around again, the light a little clearer. She was in a valley…No…Moving closer to the mountain? Walls she realized they were beds stacked up on each other. The closest bed had a name on it: 'Aaron Abnecker 1987'.

Robin moved down the line and took that it was an alphabetical list of names. _I'll look for Amon's._ She passed many of the black little beds before finding the row his bed should be. It was odd to see a bed with someone in it, the people looked so…dead.

Each row was five beds up and his was either the third, fourth, or fifth. She stepped up on the edge of the lowest bed, pulling herself up onto the second and repeated the process until she had reached the third. The tag read: 'Amon - 2009'. That was him, but he wasn't there. She hadn't expected him to.

_His name is really just 'Amon'? _Robin turned her head to the bright light. It was the only place to go, so she hopped down and started towards it.

* * *

"How long is she going to keep walking down there?" Amon asked from his perch, a bed on the opposite side Robin had looked on.

"It will be a while, she has to get passed the 'Z's'." Maria explained. "Especially since there is a bed for every person who has ever died."

"Which reminds me, is it okay that she's here? I mean, it's not like she died or anything." He added.

"We have been given special permission."

Amon eyed her suspiciously. "How could you if you didn't know she was going to follow us?"

She scoffed. "I asked for it beforehand. I had a feeling this would happen, she is my daughter after all."


	2. Heaven & Hell

**Chapter Two:**

**Heaven & Hell**

Robin blinked in the blindingly bright light before her. She had finally made it through all the names and all the beds to find that the bright light was coming from a city made out of pure white stone. The dark stone path she was walking became white, almost as if it had snowed in this area and not in the other. An open gate led inside the city, marking it as 'purgatory'.

_That's a weird name for a city…_As she wandered around the city's streets, she noticed that there were no schools, doctor's office's, grocery stores, places of worship…there wasn't much of anything but residential buildings and parks.

"I can't take this!"

"Which is it?"

"It can't be..! That can't be right!"

"How can I choose?"

Everyone she passed seemed to be in their own little world, muttering about some sort of decision. Some of them broke down crying, screaming, and the like. It was uncomfortable… everyone walked by as if the others weren't there, as if it were normal.

"Excuse me," She tapped a man on the shoulder. "But what's wrong with everyone?"

He turned and glanced at her. "Do you know what to do?" He asked, almost as if blaming or requiring something from her…she wasn't really sure which.

A little taken aback, Robin stammered. "F-for what?"

He squinted his eyes at her. "You're new."

"Just passing through."

"That's what _all_ the new ones say." He waved for her to follow him. The man lead her further into the city and the further they went, the brighter it became.

"Is the light source in the middle of this city?" Robin asked.

With that, the man froze in his tracks. He pulled out a strange looking watch with strange symbols and numbers on it. She realized that everyone had left the streets by now…was something going on?

As the man put on a pair of metal goggle-like things, Robin asked him what was happening. He turned back to her again and gasped. "You…you don't have one?"

Completely confused, she grew defensive. "Have what? Stop talking as if I know everything!"

"You don't have an angel." He stated. "Everyone has one - needs one."

"What do you mean by that and why do I need one?" Her patience was wearing thin.

"The first night to befall Purgatory in months…" He noticed that she wasn't following. "The night is when the devils come out to try and drag us down - or up- into Hell, whichever direction it is. Our Guardian Angels can fight them off with us but if you don't have one…" His searching eyes were prying for answers. "We need to get indoors."

"So those…glasses there let you see angels?" Robin asked, piecing things together.

"And demons."

All of a sudden the light completely disappeared. Robin couldn't she anything. All it was was black. She could hear the man's breathing and her own.

Something overpowering came towards them, it's presence seemed to eat up all the oxygen but…where was it?

"Watch out!" The man shouted.

How was she supposed to 'watch'! Robin knew it was coming closer, if only she could see…

"Duck!"

Robin ducked and covered her head, feeling a rush of wind over her back. She started to her feet only to feel a hand wrap around her ankle. Her eyes closed as she let out a scream.

A sudden heat appeared at her feet. Her fire craft! For a moment she caught a glimpse of her own feet in the flash of the flames. In wasn't long though before she was back in darkness, it's hands reaching at her neck. _I don't need an angel! I can fight!_ She watched as her flames spread down the invisible monster's arms.

But something else began wrapping around her. She readied for another burst of fire but the man stopped her. "What are you doing?" He shouted. "You're helping them!"

Helping? How could her craft…? A bright light burned through her eyelids. A new force was there, a different one. _Is this his angel?_

"She can hold it off!" The man shouted, grabbing her arm. "We need to get you inside!" He pulled her in some direction and before she knew it the immense pressures were gone. She heard a door shut behind them. "We made it." He panted. Then, "Are you alright."

Robin could feel herself shaking. She was so…scared. _Amon._ Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees. "W-where am I?" She whispered, bring her hands up to her face. _Amon!_

* * *

Morning came after what everyone told her was 'about three of the day's you're used to'. It was like a nightmare. For three days not being able to see, only to hear those…things banging around outside. They had said that there was no way the 'devils' could get inside but Robin wasn't so sure about that.

The man from before, his name was Johan Libert, led her outside once the light came back. "But what about breakfast?" she asked.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, surprised.

Robin thought it was a stupid question, if she hadn't eaten in three days of course she would be hungry. "Really hungry."

"But, in Purgatory we don't need to eat."

"Don't you have some food?" Robin figured that it made sense if they didn't need to eat, everyone here was dead after all. Everyone except for her that is.

"Yeah." Johan led her back inside and found some apples in a semi-looking-mess hall. He sat quietly as she ate.

"Okay, we can go now." She said, tossing the cores into a waste bin. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"The Tree of Life." He explained as she followed him back into the city. "It is the source of light and the reason we are all here." He pointed to the ground. "Do you see those bumps? They're the tree's roots."

It wasn't much longer until they made it to the large city square; a massive white bark tree growing in the middle. It didn't look like it was giving off any light but Robin assumed that if it did then being up close like this would be painful, so maybe it made sense.

Johan pointed at it's base. "The angel there is visible to everyone, ask him about it."

She wondered why he wouldn't go any further but shrugged it off, this place was weird enough already. Making it to the base, she caught sight of the angel.

He was beautifully…sad. He was dressed in a ragged pure white robe, his arms loosely hanging at the sides and covered in bandages. As she approached, he glanced up at her, his white hair reveling an eye patch on his left eye. She also couldn't help but notice that his disjointed wings were covered in crimson blood. "Are you here to decide your path?" He asked in a whisper of a voice.

"What happened to you?" Robin asked, concerned that he should be up and out here.

He smiled a sad smile. "I cannot forgive myself." He blinked towards her. "I lost her…I lost my living one to the devils." Waving his arms to the city around him, he continued. "So I took this job and now I see the same thing happen all the time."

"I'm sorry, but what is it that you do here?"

"Oh, you're new." He stated. The angel pointed to his right. There was a path leading downwards that glowed with a reddish light, while a sign pointed to it saying 'heaven'. Then he pointed to the left where a ladder led upwards and disappeared out of her sight, another sign pointed this way, saying 'hell'. "So which do you choose?"

"Are the signs correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll take the right path." And so she stepped downwards, feeling the heat warm her cold skin.

* * *

"Why did I not come to this city before?" Amon asked, nervously watching from the city's skyscrapers as Robin descended.

"This is not your path." Maria simply answered. She shook her head. "At least she didn't take after her father in this sense. Toudou is still down there, wondering which path to choose."

Amon smiled sadly. "I get it. 'purgatory' is supposed to purge people of their sins, right? This place forces people to finally be able to have faith in themselves and others."

Maria nodded. "You have to be pretty brave to put everything on the line like that and decide which way is right." then she turned and added to him. "You don't have to worry, she chose the right path."

"I know."


	3. A Hand of God

**Chapter Three:**

**A Hand Of God**

Dark and wet walls gave way to the bright light and warmth of the flames all around her. Robin began carefully stepping downwards on the precariously steep staircase. A feeling of dread welled up inside of her, this couldn't be the right way. Every time She would hit a turn in the stairs the urge to turn around grew.

This had to be the right way. The Angel had told her so. But she could see that angel so maybe it wasn't really one. What if it was someone trying to sabotage others? _That wouldn't be allowed, not here._

This had to be the right way. But this wasn't what she had been told. Wasn't heaven supposed to be a pure place? A beautiful place? If so, then what was this?

If so then was everything she had been told a _lie_?

_No!_ "I have to believe." There had to be some way, this had to just be a detour or something, it just had to!

She took her next step to find that what she was standing on wasn't as stable as before. Robin lifted her head to see that she was standing on a giant stone hand.

The hand was moving.

Robin shouted and fell as the hand moved upwards. From this angle she saw that the hand was connected to what seemed to be a statue of a man in clerical robes. "A moving statue?" She whispered to herself, eyeing the stone face as it fixedly stared off in a random direction.

"I'm no statue!" It turned to face and she yelped again. "Opps, sorry, I'm not supposed to talk to people." It turned back to staring out into space.

"Why aren't you supposed to talk?" It didn't answer. "Hello?"

"I told you already that I'm not supposed to speak to you." She decided to consider it a boy because of it's low voice.

"Can't you at least explain why not?"

She chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "It startles people."

"But I'm already startled so it's okay if you talk." He still didn't speak. "What's your name? I'm Robin."

"Chekov."

"And where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?"

"It's not my job to take you any further than that."

"This is a job?"

"I'm a hand of God." He then quickly added. "But I hope to be promoted to a Guardian Angel soon." He glanced down at her. "Speaking of, where's your angel?"

Robin shrugged. "I've been asked that a lot."

"Then I guess I'll have to take you somewhere." Above her she saw an opening to the cave. Sunlight, blue sky, white clouds…there it was! He held her up towards it so that she could climb out.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov!" She called down to him from inside the beautiful blue sky.

He smiled back up at her before turning back and disappearing from her view.

* * *

Maria flew him up through the hole in the cave's ceiling after waving a 'good day' to the statued man. "You're heavier than I thought Amon." She comment as she dropped him off in a tree just outside the hole.

He wondered briefly why Robin didn't notice them when they passed her but shrugged it off. "Thanks." He muttered, sitting himself on a branch.

She followed suit on the opposite side of the long branch. "Aren't you going to ask me something?" She asked after a silence. "Your usually so curious."

Amon watched Robin wander around aimlessly. "Why are we letting her do this?" He finally sighed.

"Ask me another question, the answer to that one will help you figure out the first." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. They must look silly, he thought. She, smiling brightly dressed in pure white robes and he, glowering away from her in all black. On top of that they were sitting in a tree.

"Alright, why wouldn't you just fly her out of there yourself?"

"Because that's not my job."

_That didn't answer anything._ "What's with all this talk of 'jobs'? I thought heaven was supposed to make all people free."

"Okay, it's not my _duty_." He stared blankly at her, obviously not making any connection. "But it's somebody else's." She hinted.

Realization hit him like a brick in the face. "O-oh."


	4. Towards the Gate

**Chapter Four:**

**Towards the Gate**

Robin continued to gaze fixedly at the horizon. There was nothing. Nothing rising up on the horizon. Where was anything? At this this place seemed _somewhat_ right, she thought as she awkwardly took another step into the fluffy clouds.

From the corner of her eye she saw a tree. Robin recognized it, it was the same tree that was at the opening in the ground…or clouds. She sighed. Maybe this was almost too stereotypical.

And now somehow she was going in circles, even though there was nothing to get lost in.

"Excuse me, but do you need help?" Robin turned to the ground to see a little head poking up through the clouds. "You seem lost."

"Yeah, I am." But the little guy tucked his head under when she spoke. She crouched down, curious at how he did that, and heard voices.

"If we bring her to the gate, Peter will know we were out!"

"He'll probably know anyway!"

"He's gonna yell at us again."

"Yeah, and what if there's a reason she can't find it!"

"That is pretty weird that she can't find something, like, three feet in front of her face."

"But aren't we supposed to help everyone in need of it?"

"Right! Like heroes!"

This time three heads popped out. "We'll do it!"

"Okay, but I'm not trying to go to heaven." She explained. "I'm just looking for a friend of mine."

"You want to bring him back?" One asked. She nodded.

"But you can't if he's passed through the gate!" The first one she saw protested.

"That's why I'm not looking there."

"But what if he has passed through?" The third asked, looking up at her with worry.

_What if he has? _No. Something told her he hadn't…but if it turned out there was nothing she could do, then what would she do? "I don't think he has."

"But he only had to walk a few steps forward and he'd be there! What would stop him?"

"I would!" but he started before her…he could easily have gotten here first…

"Wait!" One of them started. "So you're trying to tell us that you're trying to stop this friend of yours from receiving new life? Anyone here has already died, lady, if you take him from here all you'll do is harm him."

"Oh yeah!" The first exclaimed. "This happened before! If you keep trying to bring him back, Darkness will try to swallow him up!"

"Do you remember the angel that guards the Tree of Life?" The last asked. "That's what happened to his living one!"

* * *

Amon could see the horror on Robin's face. "What are they taking about?"

"You're familiar with the Darkness, are you not?"

"Darkness. It was hidden away in every heart and when tragedy struck it would take control." Amon recited. "It was the first thing I heard when I found myself in the world underneath hers."

From below the children continued to speak. "Darkness. It 's hidden away in every heart and when tragedy strikes it takes control."

"Yeah! If you give in to the Darkness in your heart - if you give into the grief- it'll destroy the both of you!"

"The…Darkness in my heart?" Robin repeated, holding her hand up to her heart.

"When someone dies you are supposed to have faith that you will see them again, but in the next life."

"If you keep trying to keep them in their past life, it eats away at their soul until nothing is left."

"But what's this Darkness?" Robin demanded.

"It's the pain of losing someone, all the sadness that a person refuses to let go of." Maria spoke with the young boy. The boy turned towards her and shouted. "Hey! I'm the one telling this story!"

Robin glanced around, confused. She probably couldn't see him or her mother. Like how she couldn't see the gate that was right in front of her. "Who are you talking to?"

"Some lady that looks like you."

Maria turned to Amon. "Please, Amon. Make my daughter happy again."

Amon nodded in understanding.


	5. Guardian Angel

**Chapter Five:**

**Guardian Angel**

"_Some lady that looks like you." _Robin knew who they were taking about. _Maria? Does that mean…?_ "Is there a man with her?"

"Yeah, and he's coming down now." Once Amon's foot touched the clouds, she could see him.

"A-Amon?" Robin started toward him. Now that she could see him, be with him for just a moment everything felt fine. But then he spoke and ruined it.

"What they are saying is true."

Robin shook her head. _No._

"I have already died and there's nothing anyone can do."

She clenched her fists. _No!_

"Robin, you have to let go." He moved as if to hold her hands with his but she pushed him away.

"No!" Robin shouted. "Amon, you just can't give up!"

"I'm not giving up." He reached for her hands again and this time she let him take them. "I can still watch over you." then he added quietly. "Until you come to join me."

He couldn't be…he couldn't but he…

"You think that you never saved me but Robin you have." Amon continued. "I'm not the man I was. That man…I never want to be again."

He was.

"So right now I promise to you, Robin Sena," He squeezed her hands tighter. "that I will _always_ watch over you." Amon pulled her close and Robin buried her face in his chest.

_He is dead._

Tears ran down her face and he continued to hold her close.

Something was changing.

Robin felt a shiver run through him. Then another and another. "Amon?" She looked up into his face.

Just as she did pure white wings shot out of his back.

"So that's why everyone kept saying I didn't have an angel." Robin smiled at the thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Robin woke up in her bed at her and Dojima's house. Dojima had seemed so happy to see her and told her that she had been missing for weeks.

Robin didn't remember going anywhere. But she felt oddly at ease.

Dojima kept telling her how sorry she was. That she should have treated her the way she did. And that she shouldn't have tried to get her to forget Amon.

Robin smiled upon hearing his name. "Dojima? Can you take me to see his grave?" Her friend blinked in surprise. "I want to say goodbye." Dojima threw her into a big huge.

"Of course."

* * *

_Apparently I wasn't supposed to die when I did. Maria told me that I was supposed to have lived and become the Adam of witches as to how Robin is the Eve. I died because I came to a realization before I should have. I guess I can blame Robin for that._

_Everyone says that it is better that things ended this way. The only downturn to it is that the existence of witches will eventually go extinct. But I know firsthand that life as a witch is always a hard one, so it's not too much of a loss. And now Robin doesn't have to go through the turmoil that had been destined for her._

_Robin is back to how she used to be, which is good. I spend my days watching over her, again this still feels almost stalker-ish, and protecting her from things that she can't protect herself from._

_Although she can't remember all that happened, I think she knows that I'm here._

_And that's all I need._

* * *

Thanks for sticking through this to the end with me! (tho i did change the ending quite a few times along the way) This ending is waht i wanted and what fit. and it's happy! i don't come up with alot of happy endings so this was a plus.

Yup so now it is officially over. i really do hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did.

as always, please review.

and hope to see you guys liking some of my other stories too!

So bye-bye for now!

Oh, i made it into a vdieo too: .com/watch?v=5hMvCZmzJG0


End file.
